Only Your Head Works
by anonymous1222
Summary: Haruko returns after a not so long absence. This takes place right after the bass string is plucked at the end of episode 6. Haruko is back and she remembers something Naota told her before she left. Please Review


Hey, guys. This is my first fic where I didn't really have anything planned out when I began. I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

A/N: Takes place at the direct end of the last episode

* * *

Haruko plucked the bass string and let the sound resonate until it stopped vibrating. "What an idiot," she said, "I thought I taught him to swing the bat." she plucked the string again, "After all the times I told him that only his head works."

She opened the window and jumped out, landing perfectly on her vespa below. She hit the gas and lurched forward at top speed.

She rode her vespa toward the school as fast as she could. "That Naota is going to pay for not saying he wanted to come with me" she said to herself, "…not that I could take him with me anyway—" she stood up on the handlebars of her vespa and continued, "This may be an anime, but he'd die once we leave the atmosphere."

She sat back down on her vespa and leaned forward, somehow managing to cause her scooter to travel at an impossibly fast speed.

Finally, Naota came into view. He was walking with his friends to school wearing some new black uniform, "It's so ugly on him," Haruko said to herself as she neared the group.

She heard screams as she collided with Naota in a cloud of dust. Her bike was flung forward, yet somehow managed to land in a perfectly parked position on the side of the rode.

When the dust settled, Haruko was lying on top of Naota in a very…suggestive manner. "Hello," she said playfully to the very dazed boy, "you miss me?"

"Ha—ru—ko," he said as he slowly regained a grasp on his conscious.

"Oh, look," Gaku said in a calm tone unbefitting of what just took place, "it's the chu-lady."

"Yeah," the other friends said in the same, calm tone.

"Wait," Naota said aggressively, finally having regained his senses, "why are you acting like that? I just got hit by a speeding vespa and that's how you act?"

"Hello, Naota, you look older," Haruko said.

"Thank you Haruko, I…" he paused as reality hit, "HARUKO!" he screamed, "I thought you were gone for good. Why are you back?"

"We'll leave you two alone," Eri said as she ushered the rest of the group away.

"Well," she said once the others were gone, "I told you. Only your head works."

"Then why didn't you take me with you?" Naota said slightly disappointed.

"Because, your head's no good if it explodes in outer space." she hit him playfully—aka very hard—over the head with her red, double-neck guitar.

"Then why are you here?" he said, rubbing the bump that was forming on the back of his head.

"Well, I figured, what fun is Atomsk's power if it's the greatest in the universe? No one would be able to beat me. Where's the fun in that?" She shrugged, "And other things."

"O—other things?" Naota said.

"I haven't forgotten what you said to me," she said scandalously with a suggestive smile.

"Huh?" was all that Naota could get out before Haruko kissed him hard on the mouth. When she pulled away he was speechless.

"You know. I also seem to recall promising more than CPR once," at this Naota's legs gave out—from embarrassment— and he fell to his knees. "Perfect," Haruko cheered, "it's like you're proposing to me. I'll take that as a yes." she picked him up effortlessly with one hand, flung him onto her Vespa, and sat down behind him on the seat.

"Uhm, Eri," Gaku said from their rather conspicuous hiding spot behind a tree, "didn't you say we'd leave them alone?"

"Shh," each of the others said as they watched the two ride off into the distance, lips locked, at a speed that would be dangerous even if the driver were focusing on the rode.

* * *

Naota stared at the bed above him. Half of his brain was applauding him…the other half was so confused as to what happened he felt his head might explode at any moment. "Oh Naota," the naked Haruko said to him, "it looks like you are finally an adult."

"I…I guess," he said.

"Hmm, I wonder if doing that was too much of a shock." Haruko said, "Well, he turned thirteen a few days ago, so it should be fine." She sat up, "I wonder what people on this planet consider an appropriate age to do that…" she stood up and put her hands on her bare hips triumphantly, "no matter. He loves me and I have returned for him…besides, it's not like anyone who watched the anime doubted that we'd end up together. I mean, come on. I've got rather large breasts and I slept in his room for six episodes."

"Haruko," Naota said as he sat up, "how old are you anyway?"

"Well, our age system is way different than yours, but I'd say…" she did some calculations in her head, "19 or 20."

"And it doesn't bother you that I only just turned 13?"

"Not at all. You are an adult, right?" she winked.

"I guess," he stood up with a smile. "I have to go to school."

"What, why? The day's already half over."

"It's the fist day. I have to at least show up."

She hugged him from behind, "But I don't want you to."

"Don't worry, I'll be pack. I'm more worried that you'll leave again."

"Hey, I told you, only your head works, so I'm staying."

"Naota," his father screamed as he barged into his room, "why aren't you at…" he stopped when he noticed his son and ex-live in maid naked in the middle of the room. "Is this really how the story ends," he started crying, "does the girl really end up with my son and not me?" he ran out of the room crying.

"I swear," Naota said, "if I ever end up like him I'm going to force you to take me from here…head explosion or no I want to get out of this town."

"Hmm… you know, Naota, there is one place I could take you?"

"Where's that?" he asked. She smiled and pushed him back on the bed. She positioned herself over him.

"Right here," she said silently. She leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

"Hey, Hakuro," Naota said, "there's something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Well, if we live in Japan, why are we speaking English?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruko asked.

"Well, shouldn't we be speaking Japanese?"

"But…it is Japanese."

"Stop joking around, I'm serious. I don't even know how to speak English. I've never paid attention in that class, yet everything I've said here is in English."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't a word of English in this part of the story."

"Okay, well, then how do you know how to speak Japanese? You're an alien."

"Japanese, but I thought you said we were speaking English?"

"Don't change the subject. I hate plot holes. I need to know how you managed to learn Japanese. I asked Amarao, but he said that when you came to earth you spoke fluent Japanese."

"Naota, are you feeling well?" she asked, "Do you need CPR?"

"How could that help me if I was sick."

"It might help. You want me to try?"

"Haruko, don't say such……yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review


End file.
